28 January 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-29 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pals, look in for another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week, we've got Stereolab. This, surprisingly perhaps, is..." *He mentions seeing Aretha Franklin in London at the end of the 1960s, having gone at the insistence of Johnnie Walker. *John says "as threatened" when playing the second Stereolab track. See 11 September 1997 (BFBS). *He plays both sides of the new Kenickie single (the A-side would become the 1996 Festive Fifty number 1 that year, the shortest track ever to do so). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Stereolab: 'The Noise Of Carpet (CD-Emperor Tomato Ketchup)' (Duophonic) *Eat Static: 'Bony Incus (Man With No Name Remix) (12"-Subject Status...Bony Incus)' (Planet Dog) (a wrong speed moment) *Nub: 'Blue Climber (7")' (Jackass) *Windy & Carl: 'Firebursts (CD-Portal)' (Ba Da Bing!) *Caesar's Palace: 'Shake It (7")' *Fall: 'Interlude - Chilinism (7")' (Jet) :(JP: 'It does at times sound as though different things have been edited together, and they've assembled it in front of us all in a kind of rather haphazard way. Nothing wrong with that, though, in my view. Whatever they do is just fine with me.') *Neptunas: 'Double-O Seafoam (Compilation LP-Secret Agent S.O.U.N.D.S.)' (Mai Tai) *Baby Bird: 'Alan Ladd (Compilation CD-Volume 15 - Technology Alert!)' (Volume) *Buttermaker: 'Samstag' (Langstrumpf) *Mixman: 'African Dub IV (LP-Seek And You Will Find - The Dub Pieces)' (Blakamix) *DM Bob & The Deficits: 'They're Gonna Settle A Score (7")' *Simon Joyner: 'Three Well-Aimed Arrows (LP-Heaven's Gate)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *New Order: 'Show Me Green (12"-The Advent Mix's Of New Order's Everything's Gone Green)' (Internal) *''(news - edited out)'' *Snuff: 'Gone To The Dogs (CD-Demmamussabebonk)' (Deceptive) *Inbreds: 'Any Sense Of Time (CD-Kombinator)' (Tag) *George Jackson: 'Aretha, Sing One For Me (Compilation CD-Hi Records 45s Collection Vol. 2)' (Hi) *Men In Black: 'Guitar Man (12"-The Men In Black EP)' (Area 51 Recordings) *Duane Eddy: 'Dance With The Guitar Man (7")' (RCA) :(JP: 'To be honest with you, I never was terrifically keen on this, but sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do...Duane was just fine, but those howling women I wasn't very keen on.') *Love As Laughter: 'Keep Your Shade (CD-The Greks Bring Gifts)' (K) *Stereolab: 'Spark Plug (CD-Emperor Tomato Ketchup)' (Duophonic) *Disco Volante: 'Forbidden (12")' (Transient) *Flys: 'Love And A Molotov Cocktail (7")' (EMI) *Kenickie: 'Come Out 2Nite (7"-Skillex)' (Fierce Panda) *Kenickie: 'How I Was Made (7"-Skillex)' (Fierce Panda) *School Of Hard Knocks: 'Wid Tha B-Boyz (12")' (Grand Larceny) *Myrtle K. Hilo: 'Lover's Prayer (Compilation CD-Incredibly Strange Music Vol. II)' (Asphodel) :(JP: 'And do we want to hear more of Myrtle K. Hilo? I think probably not, actually.') *Pavement: 'Give It A Day (7")' (Big Cat UK) *pHönki: 'Fight For Your Rights (CD-Serial Killaz Volume 1)' (Crapshoot) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-01-28 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:14 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes